I'm So In Love With Two RanxHimexYoru Yuri
by The-Sexy-Bleach-Girls
Summary: Yoruichi, Orihime, and Rangiku have the night of their lives when they meet at Orihime's for some night time fun. Do not read of you hate Yuri or do not like graphic Yuri scenes. Rated M for Explicit Sexual acts and scenes.


**Hiiii! This is Orihime Inoue! I'm making my own Yuri story which will be very graphic and details so please, if you do not like Yuri and or the graphicness of this fic, do not read. **

**The parings are of Rangiku, Yoruichi and myself. As I said before, if you do not like, do not read!**

* * *

**Yoruichi was in her barracks of the squad two resting and relaxing. She then heard a noise and got up to check out the area. Nothing was there. She stood there for a while then walked back in and began to do some work. A young girl by the name of Inoue Orihime came into the room and looked at Yoruichi. She had a very small, but noticeable blush pastured on her face, along with her rather adorable shyness. She stood in front of her desk and stared at her. She finally spoke in a soft voice.**

_**"Y-Yoruichi-Sama? I-I need to have a talk with you. If thats okay?"**_

_**"Of course! Sit down."**_

**Orihime sat down across Yoruichi and smiled faintly. She leaned forward staring at Yoruichi then finally spoke up.**

_**"I-I think I-..."**_

_**"You think you what? Don't be afraid to talk Orihime."**_

_**"I think I love girls!"**_

**Yoruichi's eyes widen then go back to normal. She stares at Orihime then smiles.**

_**"Theres nothing wrong with liking women."**_

_**"I do because Kurosaki-Kun doesn't pay attention to me anymore. . ."**_

**Yoruichi gets up and hugs Orihime as her face is in Yoruchi's chest. Orihime blushes and pulls back a little. Yoruichi sees it and smiles.**

**_"You better get going, its getting late. I'll see you later okay?"_**

**_"Okay Yoruichi-Sama!"_**

**Orihime slowly walks out of the Barracks smiling and walks back home.**

* * *

**Orihime walks home and opens the door. She turns around facing the door and locks the locks and takes off her shoes. She turns around and her face meets a busty woman which is Rangiku. Orihime screams and falls on her butt and looks up at Rangiku.**

_**"H-How did you get in here!"**_

_**"Flash-stepped."**_

_**W-Well don't do that again! You almost gave me a heart attack!"**_

_**"Ah! I'm sorry!"**_

_**"I-Its okay."**_

**Orihime got up slowly and made her way to the couch and sat down. She patted the spot next to her wanting Rangiku to sit. She sits and looks at Orihime with a smile.**

_**"So, what do you want to talk about?"**_

_**"Have no idea."**_

**Both girls sat there for seems like hours and Rangiku got up and looked at Orihime.**

_**"I have to go, we will speak tomorrow okay?"**_

_**"Yes."**_

* * *

**Orihime went too her room and sighs deeply. Laying down, she lifts her shirt up just below her breasts and lays her hands on her stomach and rubs a little. She closes her eyes and relaxes a little. She moves her hands around and finally slips her hands under her shirt and slowly begins to massage her breasts. She closes her eyes and smiles as she does. She lifts up her shirt and takes it off and lays back down. She begins to again slowly massage her breasts and squeezing them.**

_**"Y-Yoruichi..."**_

**She did not care she has said Yoruichi's name and keeps rubbing and squeezing. She gasps a little as she pinches her nipples and closes her eyes. She looked at the window and sighed. She got up and closed it and laided back down. Thinking about Yoruichi first, Orihime began to run her hand down her stomach and finally into her skirt and undies. She blushes as she begins to rub herself. She moans softy as she closes her eyes. She spreads her legs a little to get better access and gasps when she gets the right part. **

**She puts her head in the pillow and begins to rub herself harder and harder. Orihime sits up and takes off the rest of her clothes and gets confertabe. She then lays back down and begins run herself again.**

**About 15 mins later she has two fingers in, legs spread pretty far, and her moaning very loudly. She looks out the window hoping Yoruichi or Rangiku came over.**

* * *

**Yoruichi and Rangiku both met up at a bar but both didn't stay long. They went directly over to Orihime's house.**

_**"Orihimeeeeeeee! Were here!"**_

**No one answered the door. Yoruichi went in and dragged Rangiku in. They both went directly to Orihime's room, but they stopped once they hear moaning coming from the room. Yoruichi looked in and her eyes widened. She saw Orihime on her bed, legs spread for a perfect view, fingers in her area, and sexy moans escaping her lips. **

**Orihime did not see that the two girls were watching her. She spread her legs more giving the girls a more better view. She takes her fingers out, leaving her legs spread and grabbing from under her pillow. She grabbed a transparent pink vibraiter and licks it a few times.**

**Yoruichi goes into the room and turns on the light and blushes as she sees Orihime is actually fully naked. Orihime can't lower her legs so she just puts her hands over her area. Rangiku walks in and blushes too. Both girls begin to take off their clothes as Orihime watches.**

**_"O-Orihime. . .?"_**

**_"Y-Yes Yoruichi-Sama..?"_**

**_"We both love you."_**

**_"W-What?"_**

**_"We have to make you feel good. Then you can make us feel good. Sound like a deal?"_**

**_"S-Sure.."_**

**Both girls get in Orihime's bed and Yoruichi gets over Orihime and Rangiku at the foot. Orihime puts her arms over her head and closes her eyes. Rangiku takes what Orihime grabbed from under her pillow and gets it wet and slowly sticks it in slowly. Rangiku leave it in and moves it around watching Orihime let out soft little moans. She finally turns it on and Orihime screams. Yoruichi kisses Orihime deeply to keep her moans down a little bit.**

**While Yoruichi is kissing Orihime, Rangiku gets a little closer turning the vibraiter on medium and reaches up and pokes Orihime's clit. She moves a little, so Rangiku bends down a little and begins to lick it slowly while moving the vibraiter in and out. **

**Orihime pushes Yoruichi away, _"R-Rangiku! M-More!."_**

**_"As you wish."_**

**Rangiku turns the Vibraiter on max and watches as Orihime twitches wildly from the over pleasuring of the vibraiter. She moans loudly and cums hard. Rangiku turns off the vibraiter and uses it as a dildo and moves it around watching Orihime as her breasts bounce around as shes twitching. Rangiku finally takes it out giving Orihime a break to catch her breathing and to relax before the next round.**

**Yoruichi moves down to the foot of the bed as Rangiku moves to the top with a panting Orihime. Her face is really red and her body is sweaty.**

**About twenty mins later, Yoruichi runs her finger along Orihime's area and watches as she lets off a very soft moan. Yoruichi leans between Orihime's legs and smirks, _"Do you want more?"_**

**_"Please! I want more!"_**

**_"Wow never thought you would be like this."_**

**Yoruichi bends down and begins to slowly lick Orihime's area and she automatically begins to let off soft breathy moans. Rangiku begins to massage Orihime's breasts and watches her moan softly.**

* * *

**About an hour and a half later all three girls are laying down in the bed breathing hard cum all over the place, clothes thrown everywhere, bed messed up.**

_**"Wow, that was great.."**_

**_"I know.. We need to do this on a weekly bases."_**

**All three girls began talking about the next time their going to do this.**

* * *

**On the other side of Orihime's door, Uryu, Chad, Ichigo and a few other boys are passed out with nose bleeds with their hands down their pants.**

* * *

Ooh! I hope you liked it it was really graphic but thats okay! This was my story for now! See you when its my turn to write more!

~~Orihime Inoue~~


End file.
